


Sweater Weather-(dreamnotfound!)

by Iwasnotfound



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: :), Caring clay, Cuddles, DNF, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flowers, Fluff, George is happy, I WILL FINISH THIS CALM DOWN YALL, Ice Skating, LOVE BBY, Love, M/M, Moonlight, Nice dream, Not finished yet, PLS I HAVE TOO MUCH SPARE TIME, PLS PPL WANT MORE?!, Romantic Fluff, Ship, Sleepy Cuddles, YALL ACTUALLY LIKE THIS?!, awwww, beach scene?!, beach?!?!, caring Dream, clays family/dreams family, dnf shippers read, dream is happy, flowerpark, friendshippp, help me, ily guys, loveeeee, m/m - Freeform, maybe smut, nice George, park, sharing room, ty for kudos, ty for support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasnotfound/pseuds/Iwasnotfound
Summary: Dream and George are best friends and have been for a long time and when an invitation was sent to George to meet his faceless friend and his family for the holidays they would both soon to realise they would want to be more then friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new to writing and I am not so what’s the word?-creative? Well anyway hope you guys enjoy

“Hey dream, what’s up?”

”george can we call? I want to speak to you about something!”

”sure!”

George had loved the calls that he received but when it came to dream it was different, but not in a bad way.

*dream💚* is calling

There was no hesitation,George had instantly pressed the big green button at the bottom of his phone and was also wondering what was going to happen as he did accept, What did dream want to tell him?, Was it a bad thing?, Did George do something wrong? George’s thoughts were all over the place and most of the thoughts were bad because George had a thing where he was always clumsy and zones out and doesn’t even know what he talks about anymore.

”George!” Dream screamed happily, and seemed super excited.

”yeah? Dream what’s happening? What did you do!?” George let out a little giggle, he could hear the smile on dreams face, it had to be good news!

”George! Ok first, I did nothing wrong how dare you assume that!, And second I have a surprise for you!” George was still laughing at dreams reply, but he did love surprises! “What’s up? Awww did dream get me a present?” George was teasing Dream like he usually does and dream had laughed his wheeze knowing that George was teasing him. “Do you want to know the surprise or not?” Dream asked with a sass and George could hear the sass and could practically see the hand on hip movement. “Yes of course I do!.” Not like it was obvious that George wanted his surprise. “Well I was wondering... if you’d maybe wanna come and meet me and my family for the holidays?”. George was silent for a moment thinking about what could come out of this. “Sure..but are you sure you want me to meet you? Like in person? Face to face..” George asked because he really did respect his friends privacy and didn’t want to invade because he had never seen his friends face before. “George I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want to you silly boi” dream was so excited because he knew his friend wouldn’t decline.And as he guessed George accepted and he couldn’t wait.

— —- — ——- —- ———- — - — —- ————- — - ——- ——- — ——— ——- — —- — — - -—- —- ——- ——— — - 

George had just picked his bag up and had walked to the food stall where dream had told him to wait.

George had been on his phone for the past five minutes and had lifted his head to see a man walking over. The man had been wearing a blue top and some jeans ripped to be exact. This man was tall and had beautiful blonde hair it was poofy and wavy it was perfect. George had adjusted his hair for the first time that day and after he had finished the man had gone. It was like magic? But then- George feels big hands wrap around his waist and at that moment George thought he was getting kidnapped-well adultnapped if that was even a thing? But this feeling wasn’t scary it was warming and comfortable. George turned around and looked into the large mans eyes that stared into his. This mans eyes were beautiful and green it was like George could see colour again.

”George it’s actually you! Your here!” George recognised the mans voice and he had noticed he was staring into his best friends eyes. George started to frown.

”what’s wrong?” Dream had looked down an lifted the younger males chin.George had became flustered and could feel the heat on his cheeks

”it’s not fair, your so handsome like what’s that about?” Dream had been the flustered one now and loved the compliment the younger male had gave him. George was looking like a child with the frown he was wearing. Dream let out a wheeze and George had not long after started giggling along

”George..”

“George...” George heard dreams voice deepen and it was kinda hot? _Wait what?! No!_

”yeah?” George had lifted his head to stare into the larger males eyes again wow they really were beautiful 

\- - ——- —- - _switch perspective- —- —- - — - ——- -_

as George looked up into dreams eyes again dream felt like everything around him and George had stopped and he was at a loss of words for a second forgetting what he was going to say but then it came back to memory.

”are you hungry? You know because you obviously haven’t eaten and you look hungry.” Dream asked with a big wide smile

”I mean can you cook because we could just eat at yours?”   
“Yeah but you might not like my cooking” dream let out a chuckle  
”I doubt I won’t like your food dream I like everything” 

\+ - — - ———— - - ——— —- - - -— - ——- — - - +

as they entered dreams apartment George had glanced into dreams room and saw a large bed and a set-up of course where he plays his games.

”so George what do you want? it’s pretty late so obviously a meal” dream asked while looking through the cupboards to try and find something to cook

”I mean I could just sleep and eat in the morning I am really tired. Jet lag y’know?” George says as dream gives him a smile and closes his cupboards but he did pull something out?

”what’s that?”   
“It’s hot chocolate!”   
dream boils the kettle and it didn’t take long George sits down on the seat next to the counter and dream places a hot cup and inside is a well done hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows and to top it off sprinkles of chocolate.George takes a sip and the warm drinks sends a warm feeling moving around his body.

”so? Do you like it?” Dream asks and takes another sip of his hot chocolate.

”it’s great!” George yawns and goes to clean his cup 

dream takes George’s cup out of his hands and washes it for him instead

”so dream am I sleeping on the couch cos I see you only have one room” 

“oh..I thought you could just stop in my bed? I mean it’s big enough” dream let’s out a little wheeze

”oh yeah ok I don’t mind” George smiles at dreams laugh

after George and dream get ready to go to bed dream had gotten into bed and George follows not long after

\+ - — - ———— 2 hours later - -— - ——- — - - +

It was one in the morning and George just couldn’t sleep he was moving a lot he had assumed it was the jet lag but man was it annoying. George turns and dream had noticed after a while that George was still awake.

”George? You ok?” Dream asked but he was half asleep

”yeah dream I’m sorry I woke you I just can’t sleep”

”then just..”

dream had reached his arm over to the Brit and had cuddled him enough to keep them both warm.

george had become flustered and didn’t know what to do but he was so comfy and didn’t want to move he was only now feeling the warmth of his friends arms fully.

george had become so comfy and not long after he had fallen asleep it was like the jet lag had just disappeared.

  
\+ - — - ———— - - in the morning (6 ish) —- - - -— - ——- — - - +

george had been the first to wake up (no surprise there) but then he noticed that dream was still hugging him and to be honest george didn’t want to move he was still comfortable and still a bit sleepy it wouldn’t hurt to sleep a bit longer right?

George had fallen asleep again

Around 11am dream had woken up and had noticed what position he had got him and George into and dream had loved the position no wonder he fell asleep so fast this position wasn’t only warming but also very,very comfortable and even though dream had to make plans to go see his family tomorrow he didn’t want to budge or wake up the smaller male that was sleeping so soundly infront of him.

George not longer had woken up and when dream had noticed he had sat up and George had lost the warmth that was just around him- he felt a cold breeze every 5-10 seconds and he didn’t like it because it was cold.

”georgieee” Dream had called with a smile across his face because he knew George hated when sapnap calls him stupid nicknames.

”mhm?”

”come on we have to wake up to have breakfast”

George shot up and quickly got changed (in a different room the bathroom to be specific) and after changing ran straight into the kitchen to the sweet smell of pancakes

”dreammm I’m here for myyyy foooood” 

“Welll what do you want on your foooood?”

george gasped “oh my god do you gave maple syrup? I’ve never had it before!”

”ok calm down” dream laughs “yeah I do so you want maple syrup?”

”YESSSSSS”

dream let’s out a little wheeze and pours maple syrup onto both plates of pancakes and carry’s them over to the couch where the film home alone was on the tv (film chosen by George)

”oooo I love this film”

”yeah I know it’s so good especially to watch near Christmas”

———— — - - —- 3 hours later- —— - — ——- — —

“so we come down to meet you at the airport at 1:30pm?”

george was listening to the conversation that dream was having over the phone to his mom and they were making plans to fly out to see each over for the holidays and that’s when it hit George that he was going to meet dreams family-.

”yeah ok mom, love you bye”

”so George? You excited?”

”yeah but I hope you don’t expect me to wake up early because that isn’t happening”

dream and George laughed together

—— —- —- - —- later —- — - -— - -—- — —

george had started to get his suitcase ready for the next day and after he finished he had watched dream pack his suitcase

“So how long we going for?”

”about a week whyyyy?”

”just wondered..got any plans while we are over there?”

”my parents made the plans so I’m pretty scared because I don’t know what we are doing either”

dream and George both laugh and notice that they should both have an early night because they have a long day tomorrow so after getting ready they both hop into the bed and it was pretty cold and not as warm as yesterday.Dream had also been cold so he had grabbed the nearest thing which so happened to be George and culled him with a bear hug.

george once again didn’t mind the hug because it wasn’t only keeping clay warm it was keeping him warm too so it worked on both sides.George had a great sleep and so did dream they obviously had woken up in the same position not expecting anything different and George was wondering if it was going to be an normal thing these night time hugs. If it was George would just accept it because dreams hugs were comforting and helped George heat up in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George fly out to see dreams family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 7 kudos thank you!!  
> I’m not the best because I made the last ones at 3 in the morning but I’ll try add more detail?

Dream and George had entered the airport and dream had looked at the shorter male see a very worried expression on his face.

“George you ok?”

“Yeah I’m just scared of plane rides that’s all”

“Awww Georgie you will be ok”

“Thanks dream” George let out a little giggle

——- - — — —— - —on the plane- — —- —- - — —- —-

Dream had sat down comfortably and George was sat fidgeting with his fingers out of nervousness. “George I have an idea! How about you go to sleep it would get you through the ride with less stress?”

“I mean I could try- but it’s uncomfortable”  
Dream had took a second to think and not long after he wrapped his arm around George and laid the smaller male onto his shoulder (not removing his arm).

“Now sleep I’ll be like your pillow”

George had loved the thought of dream being his pillow and he was really comfortable to lay on and not to mention the scents coming off of dreams hoodie they were sweet and fresh. Dream not long after George was sleeping on him, rested his head onto the smaller males head and got himself comfortable and of course he fell asleep too. This was going to be a long plane ride.  
——- - — — —— - —3 hours later- — —- —- - — —- —-

Yes the ride took 3 hours and of course George woke up first. George had noticed the larger male that rested on him and didn’t want to wake him. _he’s cute when he’s sleeping._   
george had noticed what he just said in his mind and quickly snapped out of it remembering that he’s straight..or is he? _No this is not the think about this stuff on a plane that was landing and not soon later going to meet dreams parents._

_”_ dream wake up” George was lightly tapping the larger males arm that was still wrapped around him.

”dream!” Now George was using more force to try and wake the male up and surely it worked.

”whattttt” wow dreams sleeping voice was so deep

”come on the plane has landed stupid”

”your mean”

dream was fully awake now and had stood up to grab both his and George’s suit cases and George had seen dream get them with ease like it was he’s done it so many times before.George had made another glance at dream while he was grabbing his suitcase.George had noticed the taller mans shirt and hoodie lift and George had saw the males abs _wow they are impressive_. Dream had always said he worked out but George never believed him because he always said it with a laugh at the end but now the smaller male had noticed that dream wasn’t lying.

”come on George” dream had placed his hand out to George and George accepted it while dream had lifted him up.

they had both made eye contact again and this time they were a lot closer then the first time. George got a better look at the males eyes he was lost in them and he didn’t care because dreams eyes were so consuming and so majestic.

”George..come on” dream had grabbed George’s hand leading him out of the plane and into the airport that’s when dream had noticed his mom staring at him with wide eyes and that’s when dream noticed George was hiding behind him still holding his hand.

”George? What’s wrong”

dream turned to George and lifted his chin so George would look at him

dream was examining George’s facial expression and looked down to see George’s bright pink lips they were so small and so kissable _.wait what I can’t do that George is straight._

”dream I’m nervous I’ve never met your mom..”

”you’ll be ok”

dream who still had a hold of George’s hand had led George and brung him to his mom.

”hello mom!”

”hello clay oh and hi George!”

”hello mrs.dream”

dreams mom had laughed and gave George a hug. He felt the strength of dreams moms hug and it was just like dreams just not as warm.

——- - — — —— - —- — —- —- - — —- —-

George and dream had arrived at dreams family’s house really late so by the time they got back it was time to go back to bed which both males didn’t mind.

”georgeeeee what did you dooooo” dream let’s out a wheeze but trying not to wake up his family but then realised his rooms soundproof so he should be ok?

”silence now let me get warm” george had made a little den that he curled up into on dreams bed with his blanket and pillows and giggling at dreams reaction.

”George i need to get in bed too”

”no mine”

”fine then looks like I’m gonna have to be cold and sleep on the couch” dream leaves the room and George starts to feel guilty so around about three minutes later george walks out of dreams room with the blanket still wrapped around him and approached a sleepy dream.

George sits next to dream and spreads the blanket across the sofa while looking at dream.

”I’m sorry” George says while tapping dream and dream let’s out a wheeze.

”fine let’s just go back to my room?”

”no I don’t want to walk it’s too far”

“Fine then..”

george had thought he got his own way but he soon realised he thought wrong. Dream had grabbed George and lifted him while the blanket was still wrapped around him. Dream was laughing at the smaller males reaction. George had become flustered and tried hiding his redden cheeks by lifting the blanket over his head.

Dream had placed George on his bed and had grabbed the blanket from the flustered male. Dream had spread the blanket across the bed and had gotten in and faced George.

”you thought you got away with that didn’t you?”

”shut up it’s not fair your stronger then me”

”no your just super light”

dream had blown George a kiss and again wrapped his arms around george but this time around his waist and dream had pulled George closer to him like he was making sure no one could get to him but dream himself. George had become too flustered to say anything and had got lost in the amazing scents of dreams t-shirt. George and dream had lauded there comfortably in the silence.

”goodnight goggy”

”goodnight dream”

— - —- — - — — - — - —- —- - —

“Shhhh don’t wake them up” drista had giggled.

”your the one being loud stupid” Drother said and smacked drista on the arm.

George had been awake to hear the rest of the conversation and to hear the younger relatives close the door at the end of their conversation george didn’t say anything when he heard them because he couldn’t move dreams arms were still around him with quite a tight hug too.

”dream wake up. I need to go to the bathroom”

”mmmmm nooooo” a sleepy dream had replied

”yesssss pleaseeeeee” George pleaded 

“fineeeeee” dream had released his grip and turned to the wall to fall asleep again.

George had entered back into the room and saw dream was talking to his mother who had said they will be going out to do some food shopping and it would just be dream and George in the apartment for the most of the day.

— - —- — - — — - — - —- —- - —  
George had entered into an empty kitchen and made a slice of toast. He sat down and ate his toast and went to put his plate into the sink and clean it. But when George was about to turn on the tap he felt arms wrap around his waist and of course he became a little flustered and covered his face until the heat from his cheeks left.

”hello dream” George let out a giggle and turned around

”hello goggy”

dreams hair had been messy so George ran his hand through the larger males hair. 

”wow it’s so soft” wait did he’s just say that OUT LOUD?!

”thankyou” dream had let out a little laugh and his cheeks started to heat up.

dream had ran his hand through George’s hair this time and George was just looking at dreams eyes and face not giving a care in the world what he was doing.

dream had this big smile on his face and George could swear dream was glowing. Then George had noticed dreams eyes start scanning him but this time george wasn’t uncomfortable and he was completely fine with what dream was doing and how closely dream was analysing him.

”so you like what your looking at then mr.stare?” Dream had snapped out of it and George let out a little giggle

”actually yeah or else why would I have stared for so long stupid?” Dream had let out a laugh and George laughed with him trying to cover how he was feeling about that compliment.

”ok then watch”

Dream had no clue what George was going to do but George had stepped out of dreams grasp for a second and had span around.

”still pretty am I dream?”

“Of course you are princess” dream had bowed down and set his hand out for George.

”ohh what are you wanting from your highness?” George had smiled

”princess may I have this dance?”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOUUUUU!


	3. Chapter 3 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and dances are danced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my god u guys are insane!  
> This is short but the next one will be longer!

“princess may I have this dance?”

”I don’t know can you?”

George didn’t expect what happened next while he was laughing.

”yes, yes I can princess”

Dream had grabbed George’s hands and his hands fitted in dreams perfectly like it was meant to be? George didn’t know what to do so he let dream take control.   
Dream had wrapped George’s hands around the back of his neck and placed his own hands around George’s waist.

_his hands are so soft there’s barely any pressure and strength it’s so welcoming._

”now what? I don’t know wha-“

”just move with me”

dream had pulled George more towards his chest and they were dancing like nothing else mattered George had picked up the slow dance quickly and got in to it he looked up into dreams eyes that where already looking down at George. They were both swaying and they were both really close to each over it wasn’t uncomfortable it was comfortable and it was warming in the heart and in the faces of both males. Dream was so close to pulling George in for a kiss he’d say too close dream turns his face to the window and his eyes widen to the sight.

he turns to George who had seemed to not taken his eyes off of dreams face.

”George look ou-“

”can you just shut up for a second”

”wha-“

”shhh dream just look at me”

dream looks back down into George’s eyes and the smaller man looked adorablely back at him

after George did a scan of dreams face and did a full analysis of all of the little details he smiled at dream and dream smiled back.

”now what did you want to tell me?”

”umm- oh yeah look out of the window”

George glances out of the window to see a white floor and snowflakes slowly falling onto the outside of the window.

”wow it’s so pretty”

”yeah, so do you want to go outside?”

”yesssss!”

dream had grabbed George’s hand and lead him to the door.

”come on Georgie”

Dream had grabbed The door handle with his other hand and lead him outside. They had noticed that it was darker then they expected but that’d didn’t stop dream from standing in the middle of his Garden and tilting his head up and closing his eyes taking in the air around him and relaxing.

George could see dream breathing in and out and dream looked extremely calm.  
George had had a good and bad idea but he hadn’t thought of the consequences. George had scooped up a piece of snow and shaped it into a ball.  
He had simply said “oh dream~“  
Dream instantly turned his head to see a ball of snow fly towards his face. This is the moment george had noticed he had messed up big time.

Because instead of dream picking up a piece of snow he was running straight towards the smaller male. George was frozen for a good 3-5 seconds until he noticed what dream was doing. He was chasing after him.

“Ohhh georgeeee~” oh no George had messed up big time he couldn’t out run his best friend he was like 3x taller then him.

It wasn’t long until dream had caught up to George this was mainly because George had tripped over a stick that was hidden in the snow. Dream had kneeled over George to pin him to the floor and pinned George’s hand to the floor.  
“Are you going to apologise?”  
“What do you mean I did nothing wrong idiot”  
“Say sorry Georgie or else..”  
“Or else what”  
Dream had moved his face closer to George’s and whispered in his ear  
“Or else your going to be stuck here until you do. Do you understand princess?”  
George had nothing to say mostly because of how close dream had been to his face and the peppermint smell from his breath that George could smell every time dream had spoke.  
“Maybe I want to be stuck here” this had dream distracted and George knew it so this was his time to flip it around.

George had tilted to the side and dream had fell off of him this is when George had pinned dreams hands down by grabbing a hold of them both and kneeled on his chest.  
“Who’s on top now?”  
“Aww no fair Georgie”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s fair dreamie”  
“No it’s not you know you don’t belong there”  
“Wha-“  
“You don’t belong on top I do” dream had winked at George and gave off one of his contagious smiles.

George was speechless and was turning redder by the second.  
Dream had let out a wheeze and saw George shiver.  
Dream had grabbed George’s waist and pulled him down to the floor with him giving him a big warm hug while he snapped back to reality.  
Dream had stood up and picked George up with ease like he was a baby.  
“Come on Georgie your gonna be cold and my parents are gonna be back soon”  
“Can you put me down I can walk you know”  


***⚠️language warnings from this chapter and onwards⚠️***

“No I’m not putting you down” dream said with a smirk.

George had enough of being carried like a baby so he took action. George pulled his face closer to dreams and whispered in his ear.   
“Put me down. Or else”

This sent shivers down the blondes neck. How was he suppose to react to that?! he was frozen still of shock. He didn’t expect George to do ANYTHING like that.   
the blonde did as asked and placed George down still wondering what the consequences would have been if he didn’t.   
Then. ***Mom is calling***

”hey mom what’s up?”   
“Clay the ice rink is open!”   
“Your point is?”   
“We are going tomorrow”.   
“Bu-“.   
“Whever you like it or not”.   
“Fine mom, When are you gonna be home?“  
**Call has ended**

pretty rude. Whatever.   
dream had looked up from his phone to see George. Holding the hot chocolate powder in both hands and looking up at him. With puppy dog eyes.

”aww Georgie what’s wrong”.   
“Pleaseeee”.   
“What?”   
“You got me cold I think you should make me one since your the reason”.   
“Awww fineee”

dream took the chocolate powder from George’s grasp and walked over to the kettle and flipped the switch.   
he looked over to George to see the brunet shiver every few seconds. Dream didn’t want him to be cold. 

“Here” dream had took his hoodie off and placed it over George’s head. George had no time to react so he just allowed it.   
“Wow t-thankyou”

dream glanced over and smiled at George while carrying two big cups of hot chocolate with extra chocolate and of course some squirted cream on top. Don’t forget the tiny marshmallows.

”here you go. Your magesty” dream said handing George his hot chocolate and bowing.   
“Thankyou servant“ george said with a smile and a little chuckle.

dream sat down and wrapped his arm around george. George didn’t mind it because it was heating him up.   
“Don’t you dare get hot chocolate on my favourite jumper george”.   
“I won’t I promise” 

george could tell it was dreams favourite jumper because it smelt a lot like him. That engulfing smell of vanilla and flowers. Doesn’t sound like a good mix but it really did smell great. George could fall asleep to the smell.   
george placed down his empty cup onto the coaster on the table and laid down on dreams lap. And not long later did fall asleep.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 2 hours later *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

George had woke up to the sound of two people giggling at each over. Oh and dream had at some point fell asleep on George resting his head on George’s.

”quick take a picture”.   
“We have to use this against clay”

george had pretended to still be asleep because he was quite comfortable and didn’t want to wake dream up.   
  
“What are you doing”.   
“Nothing clay”.   
“George is sleeping leave us alone”.   
“But you have to move from the couch because we want to watch tv”.   
“Fine then”

dream had grabbed George’s legs and back and scooped him up like he was carrying him out of a film.   
George had still been pretending to be asleep because he was still a bit tired and didn’t want to move/walk.

dream had placed George onto the bed because it was pretty late. _He’s adorable.  
no George is straight. Right?_

dream was about to walk away when..he felt a tug on his hand?.

“dream?”   
“Omg George I’m sorry”.   
“For what?”   
“I woke you up and it’s so late and we have a bi-“.   
“You didn’t wake me up I just woke up”.   
“I’m coming to bed soon.. do you want a hot chocolate before bed?”   
  
georges eyes widened At the thought of dreams hot chocolate.   
“YES PLEASE”   
dream giggled at the excitement of the shorter male that was looking up at him.   
“Ok Princess I’ll be right back”

as dream walked out the room the moonlight hit his face and hair and that’s when George noticed he was looking at the one, the love of his life.   
the moonlight made him look so bright and so beautiful holy shit he was beautiful.. 

*+*+*+*+*+* 5 minutes later *+*+*+*+*+*

dream had entered the room and turned on the led lights to blue as well as closing the door behind him.   
“Blue?”   
“Well yeah it’s the colour you can see the most vibrant right?”   
“Right..” George said with a big smile across his face.   
  
dream had handed George his hot chocolate and sat next to him on the bed. Watching as George enjoyed his hot chocolate with a smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice to say this is real bad XD


	4. THANKYOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY

**OK WOW HOW MANY HITS!?**

**im sorry on my grammar that’s my bad! I WILL IMPROVE IT FOR YOU GUYS!**

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE KUDOSES! AND READS**

**YOU GUYS DIDNT HAVE TO READ THIS! I KNOW IT ISNT THE BEST BUT YOU READ ANYWAYS!**

**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT/NOON!**

**ILY ALLLLL!**

**GET READY FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND LONGER ONES TOO! (WITH BETTER GRAMMAR)**


	5. Chapter 4 pt 1 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not finished chapter 4 :)

*** alert ⚠️ Panic attack? Sorry idk what to call it! ⚠️ Alert ***

dream had handed George his hot chocolate and sat next to him on the bed. Watching as George enjoyed his hot chocolate with a smile on his face.

***+ x ——— - —- — - - - —— — —- x +***

The next morning well... more like 2 in the morning-  
george had woken up... not by himself though.

"D-dream?" George could see the blonde curled up in the corner with his head in his knees...  
"g-geo-" dream couldn't finish his sentence it was concerning to George

george was now panicking... his first thought was to run to comfort dream..  
he runs over to the other end of the room instantly..no time waisted...

"dream please- breathe..".

he could see how upset dream was

_tears running down his face fast  
glistening in the moonlight_

george was about to start crying too...

_red marks under his eyes and down his cheeks_

george was trying his best..

"dream please... look at me?"  
George lightly lifted dreams chin up to glance at him..

"G- George?"

"yes dream... it's me-"

"I- I'm so-sorry"  
george stared into Dreams eyes, as he examined his face..  
he wiped dreams tears lightly, not wanting to hurt dream..

George wrapped his hands and connected them behind dreams neck not breaking eye contact  
"Listen to me dream.."  
"we are going to go outside after you have calmed down, if you are ok with that?"

dream was still lost in George's eyes but still got something out of that sentence  
"a-at two in th-the morning?"  
"yes dream.. at two in the morning we are going to go outside and we are going to go somewhere"

George, with his hands still connected behind dreams neck, pulled dream in for a tight hug to try to calm him down quicker.  
dream engulfed the scent radiating off of George, and George engulfed the scent radiating off of dream.

dreams head was buried deep into George's chest, George was running his hand through dreams delicate and super soft hair, taking in how beautiful it looked in the moonlight..

_wow, isn't he beautiful.._

***+ x ——— - —- — - - - —— — —- x +***

about 20 minutes later dream had calmed down, his breathing was slow and calm, George thought dream was asleep for a second with how calmly he was breathing.  
George glanced down to dreams face, the moonlight hitting every little detail on his face

George stopped playing with dreams hair, almost instantly dream opened his eyes and started pouting like a baby.  
"heyyyy why did you stopppp"  
"Come on dream.. we did say we were going out to get fresh air, after all we have been in this house almost the whole time me being here"

_dreams breath hitched_

"I have the perfect place to go"  
"Are you sure you can drive?"  
"I should be fine"

George trusted dream, so he stood up and placed his hand out for dream to take.  
dream took George's hand without hesitation.  
Dreams hand was warm, and welcoming?

**ok this isn’t the end of chapter 4 it’s just something for you guys to read while I finish it ;) your welcome :)**

**PART 2 OF CHAPTER 4!**

***George POV***

dream led me to his car, may I add pointing out all of the hidden gnomes that I didn’t even notice.   
he opened the car door for me and closed it behind me, not like I couldn’t do it but I found it cute so I let it slide.

the seats are warm and comfortable, I see dream enter from the other side and he stared at me for a minute and I stared back.   
“So Georgie, you ready to go?”   
“Yeah, one question though”

dream started the engine and began to drive.   
“Your question?” Dream asked me while keeping his eyes on the road.  
”where are we actually going?”   
dream paused for a second and I was still a little confused.

”it’s a special place Georgie”  
”special?” I asked. _Special in a good way?_  
”indeed” dream finished, with his eyes still on the road.

+*15 _mins later*+  
(Im sorry I can’t write from George’s POV 💀)_

dream pulled up in the parking lot near a park.  
”some special place, clay” _you sounded so rude. That’s not what I meant. Still sounded horrible  
_ George’s thoughts weren’t always negative...just sometimes concerning.  
”yes George, a special place just let’s get there first”  
”I thought we were here?”  
”not completely Georgie”

Dream loosely gripped George’s hand and slid his fingers between George’s fingers.  
Dream turned to face George and closed his eyes.  
”guide me Georgie”

george didn’t know what to do, honestly he was kind of lost in the thought on how his hands fit perfectly into dreams.

”how am I supposed to guide you, when I don’t know where we are going?, stupid!”  
”you have a really good point there Georgie”  
Dream instantly turned around, and pulled George to his side.

“W-wha”  
”shhh Georgie, we are almost there”  
  


dream had something planned and George could tell  
dream let go of George’s hand and slid behind George, placing his hands over George’s eyes.

”what are you doing?”  
”im taking you to the special place”  
”dream, why do you need to cover my eyes”  
”because I want it to be a surprise, obviously”

dream stepped forward a few steps leading George with him.  
”ok, we are here Georgie”  
”can you remove your hands now?”

”ok, ready?”  
”mhm”  
”3....”  
”....2....”  
”.....1.....”


	6. Hi :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**_So technically I’m sorry,_ **

**_this chapter is taking the piss and I know it is!_ **

**_im sorry to keep you guys waiting!_ **

**_I’ll try and finish as soon as possible chapter 4 part 2!_ **

**_and yes there will be more chapters!_ **


	7. CHAPTER UPDATE!

_**Chapter 4 pt 2** _

_**will be out between tomorrow and the 6th!** _

_**ty all for being patient!** _

_**and thank you all for reading it means the world to me!** _


	8. AHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

CHAPTER 4 PT2

IS OUT LIKE PROMISED!

CHAPTER 5 MIGHT BE A BIT LATER BUT THATS BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE LONGER

GO BACK TO CHAPTER 4 AND IT SHOULD BE ADDED ON FROM THE END OF CHAPTER 4 PT 1!


	9. Oop-

**Sorry I’m taking a while to upload!**

**I had to go to the doctors recently! But soon there will be an upload**

**thankyou for reading!**


	10. Chapter info!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop

**Yes, I’m taking my time I’m sorry**

**ive been stressed lately but I have been trying!**

**I will be writing the next chapter!**

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
